Perfection A Two Faced Facade
by MorsDelecti
Summary: Even Perfection had its flaws. A rose with its thorns. A light with its shadows. A life with its death. Perfection; a two-faced façade.' Another Glinda-One-Shot, Mentions Of Gelphie And Flinda. Loosely Based On Julia Murney's 'Perfect' See What You Think


**A/N Well, I promised that I would upload another one-shot in return for her making such an awesome new avatar for me. Thankies my bestest fan-ficcy buddy! Ok...that looks a lot less strange in my head than written down. Oh well. Anyways, I was originally gonna submit one of my older, happier pieces, but I just wrote this today on a whim, and i'm still a little down after having to go to a funeral yesterday :( so that kinda leaked into my writing I guess... Another Glinda-centric shot, because I guess I think I can write her character better than when I try with other characters (doesn't stop me from writing others though) Yeah, this was meant to be not too angsty, but I guess that went a little...well, you know. Based on Julia Murney's 'Perfect' 'cuz when i heard i just kinda pictured Glinda instantly... Anyways, later on, when it gets to what she wants, i'll let you think whatever you want for that, leave a review or a message telling me what you think it is she wants ^^ Though, in my head, it's obvious, but hey, i'd like to kno what you picture :P Anyways, enough with my long author's note, i'll just let you read it...**

Glinda deftly adjusted the tiara upon her head from its previous lop-sided position as she gazed at her own reflection in the mirror silently. With a gentle brush of a pale hand, she smoothed out a nearly invisible crease in the material of her pristine white dress. The silky material hugged her form, adding an untold elegance to her gentle frame. Of all the dresses, of all the materials, of all the colours, it was her favourite. It was so simple, barely any design, no flashy ruffles or sparkles or anything like she practically always wore nowadays.

_We Paid For Some Mistakes_

_We Never Should Have Made_

_So It Seems We Were Living In Dreams_

_But Now Those Dreams Fade_

As she gazed at the glittering trinket upon her hair, she shook her head. It was everything she wanted, yet she wanted none of it. It took almost all of her self-control to merely lift it from her hair and place it back onto her vanity, rather than throw it across the room and watch it shatter against the wall.

_There's No Going Back_

_We Can't Undo The Past_

She turned away from the mirror; she did not want to look anymore. Not anymore at that stranger she no longer knew in any and everyway. She was truly alone now. She didn't even have herself to turn to. The girl she knew, the one who loved without thinking, the one who turned her back on others without thinking, the one who never thought, was gone for good.

_So I'm Sorry For The Million Awful Things I Did And Said_

_And The Million Other Things I Could Have Said And Done Instead _

Her mind travelled back to a time, which seemed so long ago, too long ago. When she stood simply in awe of the lanky handsome man before her and felt the fiery flame of what she once thought was true love. He spoke with a soft, velvety voice. 'You're perfect' and she replied without hesitation. 'You're perfect' and together their voices became one in the evening light 'So we're perfect together' Little did she know then, in the innocence of adolescence, that they were anything but perfect. And that the price of perfection would fall so greatly upon them, or rather, her later in life. Even Perfection had its flaws. A rose with its thorns. A light with its shadows. A life with its death. Perfection; a two-faced façade.

_But I'm Not Perfect, _

_And You're Not Perfect  
_

_And Nothing's Perfect_

He wasn't perfect, no, it was only years later that she realised that after all it wasn't him that she wanted. Perfection, back then, was not in the arms of the man she thought she loved. On the contrary, it was in the arms of another…Back then, she knew exactly what she wanted, knew exactly how to get it, and knew exactly when she would. But now… She still knew exactly what she wanted, but this was not it, did not know how to get it, for it was impossible, and knew she never would…

_If We Were Perfect  
_

_We'd Wake Up One Day  
_

_Unable To Recall  
_

_If We Had Ever Truly Loved  
_

_At All_


End file.
